The truth is out
by Lokilowcat
Summary: Loki and Tony falls in love. Frostiron AU
1. 1

Tony was about to hit his 5th shot when he realized someone sat beside him. Not like he cares though. But he took a look at the guy out of curiosity . Tony froze when he realized who the guy was. LOKI!! It was the enemy number one sitting beside him and drinking alcohol. 'But wait a minute' Tony thought 'wasn't he supposed to be in Asgard locked in a cell' It dosen't seem like Loki noticed him though. So he warned JARVIS to deliver his suit whenever he needed. "Uhm" Tony started Loki looked at him and his eyes widened he tried to walk away but Tony caught him by his arm . "What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be on Asgard ?" " Please don't lock me up. I'm sorry. I won't hurt anyone. Please don't beat me." Tony was shocked by the last line. The guy who tried to take over the world just 6 months ago is begging him ?

"I have to know why are you here at the first place . I have to contact thor in any way"

Loki's face got paler "NO! Please don't call Thor . I'll do anything you want me to do . just don't call Thor please!"

Tony was staring at Loki in this point and he realised Loki dosen't look like anything the first time he saw him. " You look like you are in a pretty bad shape. Looks like you haven't eaten anything for a long time . let me take you home and get you to eat something. Then we can talk"

Loki relaxed a bit but he still looked terrified . And then Tony took him to stark tower with him


	2. 2

When Tony and Loki gets back to stark tower it's nearly 2 pm . And Tony was pretty tired. " Have ever eaten anything lately? You look pretty thin"

Loki just stared at him . He didn't say anything because he was still terrified.

"Are you even listening to me?" Tony asked. Loki nodded. " So are you hungry?" Loki again nodded. "Let's see what's there to eat" Tony said. Tony found some left over pizza in his freeze. Loki wasn't familiar with pizza . So he just stared at it .

"Go on. It's not poisoned. I'm not planning to kill you. Not yet" So Loki ate the pizza . He actually kind of liked it . But didn't say anything . After he was finished Tony spoke again . "I'm pretty tired I'll deal with you tomorrow morning." Loki raised an eyebrow . "What about me ? I'll have to stay here like this till morning?"

Tony laughed " nuh-uh. You can sleep in the guest room. But if you try to do anything I'll be alerted" Loki nodded . With that Tony led Loki to the guest room and went to sleep.

Loki didn't want to sleep because he was afraid and terrified. But he was so tired that he couldn't keep his eyes open .

"MR.Stark would like your presence in the living room immediatly." Loki's eyes snapped open. He looked around but there was no one. He started panicking.

"I'm JARVIS, Mr. Stark's AI" Loki seems to relax a bit. He walked out of the bed got himself refreshed. JARVIS instructed him about how to get to the living room.

"Good morning Bambi." Tony greeted Loki with a smile. Loki looked confused .

"So.." Tony started "What are you doing here? Why aren't you on Asgard ?"

"I escaped from my prison."

Tony was silent . After a long pause he said "I have to send you back then"

Loki looked panicked . "Please don't . I'll work as your servant if you want me. But don't send me back."

"Why? you'll even work as servant but won't go back why ? " Loki was silent .

Tony looked annoyed. "Will you even say anything or go back"

"No! please no!"

"Then answer me. " Loki lowered his eyes he was staring at the floor. He was fighting so hard to hold back his tears. "Because I can't take it anymore . I haven't eaten anything since I got back on Asgard. And I couldn't take those tortures.I wished to die. But they won't let me die so soon." He closed his eyes trying hard not to cry. And Tony froze. "You didn't eat anything!!!? it's been 6 month." Loki nodded. "How are you even still alive ? And what torture are you talking about?" And Tony noticed that Loki was wearing some torned old clothes that were barely covering the scars on his body. "How did you got these scars." Loki lowered his eyes again.

"Please don't send me back."

"I won't if you tell me what happened to you."

Loki looked at him and started.

 **FLASHBACK**

Loki was chained and his mouth was gagged. He was held by Thor and they were in front of All-father.Frigga was there too. She was standing there with a sad face . "Loki laufeyson" Odin started. 'laufeyson. Yes that's who I am . I am no one to you Odin . NO ONE.' Loki thought. "You have brought untold sufferings and damages to the people of Midgard and Jotunheim." Odin pause and started again "For this you must be punished.You'll spend the rest of your life in the dungeon.". Thor stepped forward "That won't do anything. He has betrayed me and tried to kill me. I must punish him for that." Frigga started sobbing.

"Of course you will my son." Odin said "But he must say in his cell." Thor nodded and instructed the guards to take Loki to his cell.

Loki's cell was quite . There were no other cells near his cells. Suddenly he heard heavy footsteps . 'Thor' he thought . "How does it feel Loki ?" Loki looked at him. Thor stepped into his cell. "Do you remember your crimes? I'm here to punish you for that." With that he put out a knife from his pocket. Loki's eyes widened. Thor dug the knife in Loki's arm and Loki screamed . Thor laughed . After doing that a few times . Thor took a step back and looked at Loki . suddenly he started getting closer and put a hand on Loki's hip . Loki was confused but when he realise what thor was trying to do he spoke for the first time. "THOR!! WHAT ARE YOU DONIG?YOU CAN'T DO THIS . I'M YOUR BROTHER."

"You are no brother of me. You are a disgusting frost giant. You are pathetic." saying that Thor started to take off Loki's clothes. Thor raped Loki all night long . Loki begged Thor not to do this to forgive him but Thor didn't listen. Loki was bleeding and at the end he was lying in the pool of his own blood. It continued till Loki escaped . They didn't even give him foods . And one day Loki heated that Thor was going to hunting . 'This is the chance he thought' Usually there were no guards near his cell . So it was easy for him to escape . After the day Thor left he escaped the cell with the help of Frigga.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Tony was blank and speechless . Of course loki deserved to be punished but not like this . He hates Thor .Yes he hates him.


	3. 3

Loki stands Infront of the mirror.Staring at the terrified , broken reflection. It dosen't look anything like the arrogant clever god of mischief. No it dosen't! Without even thinking Loki takes of his shirt and puts his hand on his chest . **'Thor Odinson's property'** Thor craved it on his chest with his very own dragger. He still can feel the pain. The fear and the shame. He looks away and puts his shirt on. He feels what he thought was never possible . He feels ashamed of himself.

Loki didn't realize he was crying . Until he heard the sound behind him. He froze when he realized he wasn't alone . He looked back and saw Tony was standing behind him. Loki just stared at him .

It was around 1 pm. Tony decided he and loki needed to eat something . So he went to Loki's room. When he entered the room he didn't expect to see this . He saw Loki standing in front of the mirror and he was crying . He didn't had his shirt on . So Tony was able to see his scars and what shocked Tony most was the sentence craved in Loki's chest.

"I'm sorry . I just wanted to ask if you're hungry."

"I'm not hungry. Thank you."

"Loki please ... I know you are sad and I know you hate me because I saw you like this . But you're already so thin . You need to eat something ."

Loki stared at Tony. _Why does Tony Stark even care? I tried to destroy his planet._ But he didn't say anything . He just nodded .

"Good." Tony said . He was happy that Loki agreed to eat. But that didn't last long.

When Loki and Tony arrived at his kitchen Loki immediatly threw up. Tony couldn't figure out why . Neither could Loki . But when loki looked at the table he saw meat and his eyes widened .

"Hey ? what's wrong ? you have allergy with meat ?"

Loki shook his head and repeatedly said "It can't be real." "oh nornse no !! please ."

And ran back to his room . Tony followed him but when he reached the room the door was already locked .

"Loki please ! Tell me what's wrong . Maybe I can help."

But Loki didn't response.


	4. 4

Tony called Loki . Knocked on his door but Loki didn't come out. Tony was tired so he gave up and went to his lab . He didn't know what was wrong and he was desperate to find it out . After 6 hours when Loki still didn't come out Tony thought it was enough . Something was terribly wrong .

"Loki ?! please open the door."

No response. Tony sighed. Loki could hear Tony from inside but he was terrified that if Tony comes to know the truth he will throw him away .

"Loki look if you don't open the door I'll have to break the door. Do you want me to do that ?"

Loki sighed . Tony wasn't going to give up. So he opened the door.

"Loki ? Are you alright?"

Loki lookedat him and nodded .

" You are lying. Please tell me what's wrong . Maybe I can help you ."

Loki looked at him with sad eyes and shook his head.

"Please!"

Loki looked away and closed his eyes.

"I... I .."

" You..?"

"I'm pregnant."

Tony froze . Was that even possible. He was a male right ?

" You are joking right ?"

Loki looked at him. He was trying to held back his tears . He shook his head.

" But you are a male ." Tony raised his eyebrow .

"I .. I'm a frost giant. We only have one sex and that's male."

Tony nodded .

" I don't know what decision your gonna take but I'm telling you whatever you do if you need me I'll be there ."

Loki looked at him with disbelieving eyes . Then looked down .

" I don't know what to do ."

" Do you want to keep the baby ?"

Loki nodded .

" Well then we shall see a doctor ."

"Doctor?"

" Yeah . We gotta make sure the baby is ok . Right ?"

Loki nodded .

"Alright then . You must be hungry . I'll bring you some food ."

Tony was about leave the room when Loki spoke.

" Stark?"

"Yeah?"

" Thank you."

Tony smiled .


	5. 5

"You're not eating lokes." Loki looked at tony and then looked away .

"Hey" Tony said putting his hand on Loki's face . "Something is bothering you. What happened?" Loki shook his head.

"Loki.." Loki started crying. "Don't cry. Everything's gonna be fine."

"Nothing is gonna be fine. Thor is gonna find me . I'm not afraid of that . But if he finds out about this..." Loki said putting his hand on his stomach. "He's gonna kill the baby."

"He'll have to go through me then ." Loki looked at tony in disbelief.

"Why would you fight your friend for someone like me ?" Tony shook his head .

"Everybody deserves a second chance . And you didn't deserve to be tortured like this . What you did was wrong. But you deserve a second chance. And torturing is a crime."

"But you don't know Thor . He'll kill you if he has to. I can't be that selfish. I can't use you for my safety." Tony pulled Loki closer to him and removed the hair from on his face .

"You're not using me . I'm doing this because I want to help you." Loki lowered his head . He was crying.

"I won't let any harm come to you and your baby." Loki looked up at Tony .

"Promise ?" Tony kissed Loki's hands .

"Promise."


	6. 6

Loki couldn't sleep. When ever he closed his eyes he felt like Thor found him and was coming for him. Also he knew he put Tony in danger. But he didn't understand why Tony was helping him. He tried to destroy his planet . He tried to kill him . He threw him out of a window . How could he forgive him after all these ? He needed fresh air to clear his mind . So he went to the balcony.

Loki looked at the quite city . It looked so different at night .Calm and quiet He unawarely put his hand on his stomach. He thought about what could be the possible outcome of this. He thought about what future the baby possibly could have . And all he could think about was darkness. He knew the baby would never have a normal life . Because of it's mother. Nobody would ever love it. And it would end up like he did . But he couldn't let that happen. Also he's life wasn't going anywhere. Everybody hated him. He didn't belong to anywhere. He wasn't odinson not a Laufeyson either . _He was Loki of nowhere_. There were no realm where he could go . Everyone hated him. He was disgusting. A monster. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't let his baby end up like he did .

Loki closed his eyes . His hand was still on his stomach. He knew there was only solution to all these. He thought about it for a moment . He would kill himself . It would save both him and his baby. Loki looked down from the balcony. Surely if he jumped off from here he wouldn't survive. He took a breath. And walked towards the edge of the balcony. He was about jump off when something pull him backwards.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"


End file.
